homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060216-Serios Discussions
19:45:36 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 19:45 -- 19:47:31 GG: Serios knocks on the door of Libby's office... "My. Love... Are. You. There? There. Is. Quite. A. Bit. To. Talk. About..." 19:48:19 SO: "Come in, dear." Libby is inside, sipping a cup of tea and curled up in a pile of blankets at her desk. 19:50:53 GG: He steps in and finds a close seat. "I. Hope. I. Am. Not. Disturbing. Your. Resting..." 19:52:05 SO: She shakes her head and takes another sip of tea. "I was just casting my vision out at the connections. How are you?" 19:54:28 GG: "Well. I. Am. Quite. Well.... Well. Aside. From. Nervousness. About. The. First. Topic...." 19:55:11 SO: "Why are you nervous? I'm not angry with you." 19:55:57 GG: "You. Are. Not... But. I. Have. Not. Even. Stated... Have. You. Already. Looked. Ahead. To. This. Conversation?" 19:56:36 SO: "No. I like to be surprised with you." She gives Serios an affectionate smile. "What did you want to talk about?" 19:57:45 GG: "Well. It. Is. Not. Going. To. Be. A. Pleasant. Surprise.... It. Involves. An. Event. Between. Myself. And.... Well.... Miss. Lorcan.... And. I. Wanted. To.... Assess. Things...." 19:58:04 SO: "You and Lorcan?" she tilts her head. 19:59:07 GG: "You. May. Recall. That. There. Was. A. Bit. Of. Black. Feelings. Forming.... A. While. Back...." 19:59:32 SO: "Yes. But those have been quashed." She takes another sip of tea. 20:00:34 GG: "....What. Do. You. Mean?" 20:00:52 SO: "You said that you wouldn't enter into a black relationship with her." 20:10:02 GG: "That. I. Would. Not. Pursue. It. Without. Permission.... Yes... Well... Shortly. Before. The. Change. From. Being. On. Mr. Eribus's. Team. To. Miss. Aaisha.... There. Was.... A.... Moment.... A.... Punch.... Which. I. Did. Deserve.... And.... A. Kiss...." 20:10:45 SO: Libby doesn't move, but the handle of her porcelain teacup snaps audibly in her hand. 20:13:09 SO: She sets the teacup gently on the saucer, followed by the handle. She then takes the teacup as if it were a bowl, and takes another sip. "I assume you chastised her for the impropriety of kissing you without your consent?" 20:13:40 GG: "....I.... Was. Rather.... Too. Surprised.... To.... Well...." 20:14:38 SO: "Of course. Vulgar females do not deserve the honor of an education. Regardless, you are avoiding her now, correct?" 20:15:30 GG: "Well. Being. Placed. On. Another. Team. Did. Have. That. Effect.... Though.... I. Was. Surprised. To. See. In. The. Halls. Recently...." 20:16:00 SO: "I can fix that. I will have her confined to quarters." 20:17:37 GG: "That. Will. Not. Be. Necessary.... She. Did. Not. Know. About. Twink. Relationships. Before.... She.... Has. Become. Aware. Of. Things. Now.... And. Besides.... It. Is. Still. My. Fault. For. Letting. Things. Escalate. To. Such. A. Point...." 20:18:17 SO: She takes another sip of tea. "No, no, it's fine. You are a wonderful person, merely dragged down by your baser troll instincts. But we won't let that happen again, will we?" 20:22:16 GG: "I. Will. Not. Have. It. Happen. Again. Unless. You. Are. Comfortable. With. It.... Which. You. Are. Clearly. Not...." 20:25:55 SO: "Of course I am not comfortable with it. You're my partner." 20:27:31 SO: She finishes her cup of tea, and sets it on the table beside her, before lifting the blankets and beckoning for Serios to come sit with her. 20:29:02 GG: Serios takes the invitation and sits with her. "Yes.... The. Way. Your. Culture. Has. Relationships.... It. Can. Be. Hard.... But.... I. Will. Not. Do. Anything. To. Hurt. You...." 20:29:47 SO: She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder, tugging the blankets around them. "Of course, Serios. That's why I trust you. You'll never intentionally do anything that will hurt me. You're too good." 20:32:43 GG: "Yes.... But. Again. Please. Do. Not. Punish. Miss. Lorcan. For. This.... As. I. Said. She. Did. Not. Fully. Understand.... And. I. Would. Rather. Not. Have. Further. Animosity. Happen. As. A. Result.... Not. Just. From. Lorcan...." 20:34:39 SO: "Of course. I cannot blame her for indulging when she hasn't been educated. Now that she has been, I will take that into account if anything further comes of it." 20:35:18 GG: "....Of. Course...." 20:37:18 SO: She giggles. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" 20:38:11 GG: "Well. Yes.... With. Recent. Events.... Miss. Aaisha. Was. Wondering. If. She. Could. Have. A. Face. To. Face. Conversation. With. You...." 20:39:55 SO: "Of course. Shall I go to LoQaQ? Or shall I bring her here?" 20:40:28 GG: "Well. I. Do. Not. Believe. She. Is. Ready. Yet. But. She. Wanted. Herself. And. Miss. Lorrea. To. Go. To. The. Archives...." 20:42:35 GG: "Things. Have. Been. Trying. For. Her.... As. Things. Happened.... She. And. Mr. Aesona. Had. A. Falling. Out. Shortly. Before. His. Sudden. Need. For. Stupidity...." 20:44:54 GG: "So. As. You. Can. Imagine.... She. Would. Probably. Like. To. Wait. Until. She. Contacts. You...." 20:45:40 GG: "But. I. Did. Tell. Her. I. Would. Talk. To. You. About. This. Before. Hand..." 20:48:24 SO: "All right. Just let me know if this is a personal visit or a state visit, when you know." 20:49:23 GG: "I. Believe. It. Is. More. State. Than. Personal.... But. I. Will. Confirm. If. You. Would. Like...." 20:50:12 SO: "That would be lovely. If it is a state visit, she can have her representative contact one of the handmaidens to schedule it then." 20:51:11 GG: "How. Soon. Would. Such. A. Visit. Occur?" 20:53:05 SO: "At her leisure. I can be ready rather quickly, though for state visits it is polite to give a certain amount of time before the visit occurs, so as to avoid being disrespectful." 20:57:06 GG: "Of. Course.... I. Will. Be. Certain. To. Tell. Her. The. Next. Moment. I. Am. Awake.... But. Now. That. These. Topics. Have. Been. Brought. Up... I. Would. Like. To. Have. The. Remainder. Of. This. Visit. To. Be. Very. Personal...." 20:58:05 GG: "And. Perhaps. Cast. Out. Some. Of. The. Unpleasant. Feelilngs. Of. The. Beginning...." 20:58:10 SO: She giggles. "Personal, you say?" 21:02:49 GG: Serios grabs her left hand and kisses it... "Very. Personal.... I. Do. Like. To. Be. Precise. With. My. Meaning..." He continues to kiss up her arm to her shoulder... And then to her lips. **FADE TO BLACK** Category:Serios Category:Libby